Ninjago the lost storys
by NWN Night Walker Ninja
Summary: The ninja find a mysterious girl who "does not know" much of her past and has seen a new threat to ninjago! Is this girl who shes cracked up to be to the ninja? Will she help the ninja or will she betray them? rated K for most of it T for explaining death Warning:maybe Character Death
1. Chapter 1 the feeling

Ninjago the phoenix : The purple ninja

 **I don't own Ninjago just to note also it's my first fanfiction. I own the purple ninja! This is based after season 6 the one with Morro . when I do this !? it's a question being yelled.**

* * *

[nobodys pov]

It started like an ordinary day we were in the dojo training and talking about what we were going to do after we retire since we saw our futures [ jay thinks he'll become a pirate]. Though I was really annoyed when Nya decided to join the team! That was the downer but I was happy for two reasons happy for Nya and that we're together. Well until the alarm went off.

" I'm bored do you want to play a game Kai? Fist to face 2 or 3?"asked a ninja in green with blond hair.

"Fist to Face...[beep beep beep] what's attacking Ninjago?" Yelled the ninja in red with brown spiky hair whose name was Kai.

"That's not the alarm for an attack on Ninjago it's an alarm for a massive energy reading!" An aqua and red ninja with a black bob cut called Nya.

" Well it's been detected near a remote village and my falcon found the source and pin pointed where it is!"said a ninja wearing white with hair and body made out of titanium.

"Well Cole [looking to a ninja in black with black shaggy hair]shall we go?!" a ninja wearing a dark blue ninja atire with brown hair.

"Let's go Guys! Finally a little exercise."

The Bounty lands at the location where it use to look like a small town.

"whoa what happened here it looks like a meteor hit" Cole said as they all looked around

"excluding the floating rocks, ice, metal, wood and other things floating in midair!"jay said sarcastically

" wait my sensors have picked up a life form in the middle of this mess!"

"well Zane how strong is the life form's signal?!"

"strangely its very strong but we should try to get them out before they die in this rubble!" Zane expanded

"whoa guys can you feel that!?"Cole said shivering [ I really don't know how a ghost could shiver]

" this strangely reminds me of unlocking my true protentail " jay commented

"hello is anyone there?"A very distant voice said


	2. Chapter 2 the girl

**Hi I'm back hoped you liked the first chapter of this story and sorry it was short. The reason mostly is I'm still working this out so chapter 2 [whoo] also could you give me some positive feedback or feed back in general! Also I would like ideas for villains people any element, is power thirsty, hates one of the ninja, and please have a back story a good one!**

[The girls thoughts] 1 minute ago

 _W-Where am I this is not a familiar place! Wait I can hear no... I can feel elemental users nearby then that means I could be in Ninjago let's see the elements I feel are...Fire…earth ….lightning….ice…water… and one more I can't recognize it! This is infuriating! Maybe if can see them I should figure who they are! But first I should call out just in case it's not them and they had their power's mimicked._

"Hello is anyone there?"

[The ninja's POV]

"Did you hear that?"Kai's ears pricked

"They call out is _anyone there?"_ Zane asked" if so yes"

"[sighs] yes I did mean that Zane…"Kai sounding exasperated

"Sorry to interrupt the discussion but we need to save the person in the ditch who is most likely hurt!"Nya yelled.

"Nya also has the fire inside of her too [snickers]"whispered Jay into Cole's ear.

"I can hear guys!"Nya said being annoyed "but seriously we need to help the person in the ditch!"

"So Cole could try to lift the rocks?"Zane asked "and I can also find fire in there."

"Zane you should of told us that quicker so we can save them they could die soon!"Kai said yelling at Zane.

"Let's start to remove the rocks then when I am a safe distance nya will spray the fire with water which everyone knows I'm a ghost."Cole yelled like a drill instructor.

"Ok I can see the bottom of the pit and a person…"

"What the matter are they dead?!" jay said in a panicked stricken voice.

"Well they're alive and are looking at me no cut or bruises and it looks like their more scared than grateful!" nya said looking scared out of her wits.

"WHAT?!" the ninja said in union

* * *

[In the girl's mind/POV]

 _Ah finally they got over their discussions and decided to "save" me! If I was a normal girl I would possibly be dead if they want me to survive they need to be more quick at times and careful! Hmmmm they're lucky that I'm back anyway let's give them some cover story!_

"Hello? Who are you _people_ dressed in coloured Gi's? I asked in my most timid voice EVER trying to shake a little.

[Ninja POV]

when we got the person out a girl came out wearing a purple and black long sleeve shirt and a grayish-blackish trousers, she looked around the age of sixteen to nineteen.

"hello we're the ninja and my name is Nya." Nya said putting a hand on the girl

"Wait so I'm in Ninjago?"The girl asked.

"Wait you don't even know where you are?!"Questioned Jay

"Well no…."

"The names Jay, the one in black one is called Cole, the ninja dressed in red is Kai, Zane's the nindriod in white, Lloyd is the ninja in green and Nya is the one in aqua and a deep red." Jay said happily

"Well my name Shade, well it's my nickname" calmly stated Shade

"Well we should be heading home now, do you have parents Shade?" Nya asked

"Well all I can remember is the meteor coming and I'm an orphan and sadly that's all I can remember" Shade's voice shaking.

"Would you like to come home with us and we will find an orphanage for you." Nya said trying to cheer Shade up.

"Also Shades how old are you? Zane asked

"Well I'm sixteen or around that age." answered Shade

"Well let's take you to the bounty OK Nya will be with you" Cole said looking at Nya.

"Kai can you still feel that true potential feeling?"Jay whispers into Kai ear.

" yes,Hurry we need to be inside before it gets cold" Kai states

They did not know in the shadows someone was watching and smiling.


	3. Chapter 3 the Questions

**Hello, thanks for reading this story it helps boost my self-esteem a lot .So yeah, Chapter 3 so could you guys please give me some ideas for some more bad guys ok. Enjoy. WAIT I also have a request please write some reviews, please it helps me to know if people like it.**

[Nya mind]

 _Why do I have to be stuck with her wait maybe it's because 1. I'm a girl 2. The boys probably won't get her and seems she trusts me more than the others too. Why do they want to talk about things and they don't want to tell me?_

[Kai's POV]

"Guys that girl is weird like not normal! "Jay said thoughtfully

"Jay that was not a very nice comment" Zane annoyingly stated

"Not in that type of way Zane I mean she makes me feel strange…."Jay's voice trailed off

"Ooohhh Jay easy there tiger, you have Nya for that" Cole cooed

"COLE!" Jay yelled his face going bright red "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Yeah I know what you mean, so Zane did you also feel that feeling like the true potential unlocking?" Cole asked

"Yes it felt odd, abnormal, strange, unfamiliar, incorrect…"Zane listed a lot of words that have similar meanings to weird. Until I stopped him before we all fell asleep of boredom.

"Yes it was weird though do you guys think it was caused by Shade?"I asked the rest of the team

"Lloyd you haven't spoken since we met Shade what is troubling you?" Zane asked the deep in thought looking Lloyd.

"Well she seems off somehow but I can't put my finger on it she has a weird aura surrounding her. Basically she is hiding more than what meets the eye."

* * *

[Shade's POV]

"So Nya I have a question about you guys." I asked

"What is it Shade?"

"Well do you guys have a very special ability similar to super powers?"

"Why do you ask?"Nya said sounding puzzled

"Well you guys would not be able to lift all of those rocks that quick you know it's very suspicious and strange." I questioned Nya

"Well we kind of have powers we can use the elements _._ " Explained Nya

"Well race you to the Bounty you guys talked about, point the way and we race ok?"I said sounding bored.

"[she points north] ok ready set GO!"

 _I inhaled and ran and jumped over a building and I stopped when I go near the Bounty or what ever they called it and waited for Nya to come._

[Nya POV]

"OK ready set Go!"

 _Whoa she can run incredibly fast wait could that mean she could be related to Griffin Turner [the master of speed it's his real name look it up!]?![She talks in third person a bit] Nya wait we can't just jump to conclusions we should ask her how she did that when we get to the Bounty. Finally I made it and there's Shade there waiting for me._

* * *

 _[Shades POV}_

 _[sigh]it's been a while since I have been able to do that and be completely stupid in front of her ,but I trust Nya and when she asks I'll tell her that I'm a ninja and I learnt those skills when I was young and she will forget about this small incident. If they find out who I am they might yell at me and ask questions and a bunch of other stuff I don't want to talk about! Oh she's here!_

"Hi Nya what took you so long?"I giggled

"Shade what did you do? You ran super fast and jumped high, really high it's not really normal."

 _Tell her!_ "Well I'm starting to remember bits of my past and one of them is I took a class for Jiujutsu so I could defend myself"

"Really that's interesting but that doesn't explain how you ran that fast?!"

 _This is getting annoying her asking so many questions!_ [sigh] "Well I also have the element of wind and i used that to run."I lied

"I knew it, I knew it ,I was right!"

"Nya are you ok?" Kai questioned Nya as she yelled it.

"Yeah guess what Shade is an elemental!"

"WHAT?!"Kai shot a "what the heck" look at me


	4. Chapter 4 the Blade

**HI chapter 4 so I think the villain [no promises] is in this one and you will see some action in this one to so no more spoilers you need to read it.**

[Kai POV]

 _I wake up and the light streams into my room I look at the clock and its 4:00 in the morning and they say I couldn't get up early in the morning but I do want to fall asleep again. [Pat pat pat] wait is that footsteps I walk out slowly and follow the sound it stops when it gets to the dojo. I hear the door open softly and gently close it slowly I crept up to the door and look though the window and I see a peculiar sight._

[Shades POV]

 _I walk into what looks like their dojo and see an large weapon range to throwing knifes to blades it was a very good range to see if there any good I reach out to the throwing knifes and I hear the door open behind me._

"One what are you doing up this early and two why are you snooping around in the dojo?!"Kai asked.

"Well I woke up early and couldn't fall back asleep and so I decided to maybe train a bit." I smoothly said.

"Shade what weapons are you good at?"

"Well I'm good at a few but the best ones I'm good at are stars and swords "I answered

"Well I'm good at swords too and I can help you with skills and techniques"

"That would be useful because I also never finished my training so thank you for the offer and I except, so when do we start?"I said excitedly.

"We can start now if you like, grab a sword or a stick from the rack that suites you and then we can begin."

After going through three I finally found the perfect blade and stick so I put the rest back on the rack and then we began.

"So you need to make sure that you are aware of your surroundings and try to detect the slightest movement in the air ok, so I will come and try to hit you with this stick and you have to block it?"

"I will try, so I close my eyes?"

"Yes."

"OK let's do this"

So it started kai silently tread in a circle and then charged and in a flash Shade blocked it as quick as lighting. Kai was a bit surprised that Shade blocked so fast but shook it off and tried again and this time he nearly hit her but blocked just in time and then kai did this over five times and then stopped.

* * *

[Kai's POV]

"So how did I go?"Asked Shade panting.

"Let's just say you did better than I expected."

"I'll take that as a complement. "As she looked at me jokingly

"So remember when Nya said you where an elemental is that true?"

"Well I can't remember thanks to amnesia but I think I might."

"Could you try to considerate and see if you do?

"maybe." _nope I'm not doing this ._

"Nya said you are or thinks you're the elemental master of wind or air so feel like the wind gentle, swift, free."

"OK I will try [under breath] dark element wind."

"What did you say Shade?"

"Nothing! so here it goes nothing."

Kai found a spot to sit and watched shade inhale deeply. A small gust when around the room and then stopped and Kai went over to Shade.

"Cognates elemental master of wind and you are pretty good at it have you…."

"Done it before again thanks amnesia I don't know but I didn't take any offence."

"Sorry…argh what just happened I feel that I was hit by a bunch of ice its so cold what happening?!"

 _I watch as Shade quickly runs out and come back with a bag she had with her it only had a purse and a bunch of herb and stuff and she rummages in the bag and pulls out a bottle of some strange liquid and its colour was a bluey greenish colour I hate what going to happen next[Kai is on the ground curled in a ball and looks like he is in massive amounts of pain]._

"[Groans] Shade what's happening."

"Well I think I know but you must not tell anyone OK?"

"Why do you not want the others to know about this?!"

"You must promise or I won't help you"

" _Yes or no_ ARGH…. Fine I won't tell the others just please help me!"

"OK just ssshhh."

 _I painfully watch Shade open the bottle and get a pop stick and dip it in and smear it on my lips._

"Lick your lips quickly"

"Argh this tastes terrible it's hot and now it's cold and it's gone what was that Shade?!"

"Well it was a cure I made, I have a book for many remedies and potions I'm good with many things but I don't like bragging so I won't list them and right now I'm bragging [sigh]."

"okay So you want to get some breakfast Shade and maybe I can then show a few more moves?"

"that's a good idea."

"i also think that the others might wake up soon to."

"and kai i just remembered some thing don't think any negative thoughts OK"

i just gave her the "what?" look


	5. Chapter 5 the Darkness

**CHAPTER 4! Yay finally I have got to do this like my cliffs I put in? and thanks for looking at the other thingy I made, so I most likely use my own bad OC sorry about that and I'm surprised that no one asks why shade is the master of wind or why she said dark element before she did it this one explains a few major thingies if you guys don't like it I will rewrite this chapter so enjoy and please review!**

[Kai's POV]

"So shade what do you want for breakfast?"

"Could you show me what you guys have?"

"Well we have a few cereal types we have a few fruits."

"I might have cereal."

"Could you get the milk Shade it's in the fridge over there."

"Ok so do you know what time it is Kai?"

"It is….5:55 **[A/N random number that popped into my head]**."

"Ok so I think I know what happened to you."

"What is it Shade and how did you know how to cure it."

"Well I didn't really cure it I just you know get rid of the pain but I can't reverse it sadly"

"What do you mean?" I said sounding worried.

"Firstly I don't want you to tell the others about this and just say you where showing me skills and then we had breakfast ok."

"What why I think I also need a doctor because of this, but fine I won't tell but with all the secrets Shade I'm getting very suspicious?!"

"Just try not to get emotional okay!"shade said sounding a annoyed

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"What it that Kai?!"

I turn around and there are my brothers standing there.

"What's happening guys?!"I yell

"Well from this one it's an attack on Ninjago this time!" Zane yelled

"At 6:00 in the morning?!" _Jay looks really angry if I was hat person I would be running for my life right now._

* * *

[Sensei Wu's POV]

 _Shade feels familiar to me I think I have met her a long time ago. There is a dark and strange aura surrounding her I just hope the ninja are ok because I don't trust her so I with look through some scrolls with Masarcko and look at the smoke see if I have any visions. Ninja be safe on this mission. I fear the next evil has risen from the shadows._

[Shade's POV]

 _I really hope it's not who I think it is._

"Shade you have gotten paler!"Nya pointed out.

"It's nothing Nya its just I think I'm a tiny bit scared."

"What about?"

I turn around to see Lloyd right behind me.

"Wheesze [A **/N something I say in real life** ], Lloyd you scared the life out of me!" I exclaimed

"Sorry about that being a ninja and all, so is everything ok Shade you look scared."

" _Twice in one day!_ No I'm ok." I calmly stated.

"Ok if you say so, Nya its time to leave."

"Ok Lloyd, see you later Shade."

I wave to them as they leave.

* * *

[Kai's POV]

 _I wonder why Shade said not to get emotional? Well I need to be focused on the tasked ahead though I wonder what is attacking Ninjago though is this going to be the new darkness in the world and will we be able to beat it?_

"Kai are you ok you seem distant?" Zane asked.

"No, I'm just thinking about something that worries me."

"What might this be Kai?" jay asked

"Well it's only a small thing but nothing to worry about except the bit where this could be the next darkness in the world and that's the only major thing in my mind." I lied.

"Yeah come to think about it Kai has a point this could very well be the next bad guy." Lloyd commented.

"As long it's not nindriods no offence Zane or ghosts I'm fine." Cole stated.

"Why would I be offended Cole?" Zane asked looking puzzled.

"Never mind but we're here and it looks like a bomb went off!" Cole exclaimed.

"No kidding!" I said.

"Hello ninja I see you have come to see me"

* * *

[Shades POV]

"Sensei Wu."

"Yes Shade."

"I have a question."

"What is it?"

"It's about spinjitsu is that what it is called?"

"Yes it is what it the question?"

"Well it is can anyone learn it or do you need to be special?"

"Weld yes anyone can learn it but why do you ask are you wanting to learn it?"

"Yeah but only if you think of me worthy."

"Only if you answer a few questions."

"Ok then I will answer your questions if there are not too personal."

"Deal, so the first one is what is your real name?"

"You already know it."

"You lying tell me the truth Shade if that is your name?" Wu said calmly.

"Shade I can't remember my name if I have on and Shade is my real name!"

"Ok then, the second one is what weapons are you good at?"

"Well I'm good at a bow, sword and stars."

"Ok the third one is what is you element Shade?"

"Well it is wind."

"no its not you can't be able to have it shade the master of wind died before he had a child so it is impossible that you would have the power of wind so I ask you again what is your element?"

 **[A/N sorry cliff hanger]**


	6. Chapter 6 The meeting with The light

**Hello if you're seeing this it means that you didn't ditch me from the other chapter because of the cliff hangers and that one you like this story or two you where just wondering what happened in this chapter or the last one was you hate this but you wonder what was in this chapter. So enjoy this chapter and I will explain who the villain is in this chapter or if you like spoilers you can look in the OC section of my profile. [Sorry about the wait I didn't like how this chapter went so I redid it]**

[Kai's POV]

"May I ask who are you?" Zane asked the figure hovering in front of us.

"I am Blaze and sworn enemy of Shadow the dark cause I'm the light."

"Who is this Shadow, we defeated the Overlord a few years ago and he was the darkness and Ninjago is in peace so now have you come for a fight to disrupt the peace Blaze?!" Lloyd questioned Blaze

"No I'm here for something else ouch" Shade comes and kicks Blaze in the face.

"Are you guys ok?"Shade asked while looking for injuries.

"No were ok but how did you get here?" I wonder.

"Never mind that the Blaze is waking up!"Nya exclaimed.

"You little! "Blaze looks annoyed

"Who are you?" Shade asks.

"Ahhh I see that you have a friend ninja what's your name young girl?" Blaze asks Shade.

"I won't tell you my name Blaze and firstly why would I tell you anyway?" Shade asks.

"I was just curious what your name was before I kill you!" Blaze said before leaping with the spear that was white and the sharp bit was made what looks like gold.

"Ha you have to be faster than that Blaze!" Shade said looking triumphant as she blocked with her twin ebony blades."Guys could you help me?!"

We snapped out of the state we were in and charged. "On three one, two, three!"

"Sorry but I have to bolt but I think I will pay another visit later ninja!" Blaze said before she disappeared in a flash of light and we fell on top of each other.

"Ow that hurt hey! Where did Blaze go?" Jay asked.

"I don't know but I know the technique she used I think." Shade said while looking thoughtful.

"Is everything ok Shade?" I ask.

"oh its nothing I'm just thinking about something." She said staring out in space.

* * *

[Shade's POV] _Time lapse 10 minutes earlier_

"no its not you can't be able to have it shade the master of wind died before he had a child so it is impossible that you would have the power of wind so I ask you again what is your element?" Wu said raising his voice.

"It is wind I all ready told you it I can even show you!" I said while I send a "gust" of wind.

"You're lying I can tell being a sensei has its perks like being able to tell when someone is lying, so I asks you one more time what is your real element!?" Wu said giving me a very stern glare.

"It's is wind! I say just before the alarm goes off. BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"What's happening Wu!?" I yell over the screeching alarm.

"The ninja need help I will send you I'm also too old to vs. a person called Blaze that is all the elements at her finger tips!" Wu says looking at me

"She does not have every element at her finger tips." I say under my breath.

"What how do you know this? never mind that you need to go now and be safe."

 _Back to the present time_ [still Shades POV]

"So how do you now the technique Blaze used?" Kai asked.

"I don't know I just recognised it". I lied "I think I could have remembered it from my past maybe?"

"That could explain it, so how did you get here in time?" Kai asks.

"I used my powers to boost my speed by propelling myself so I could get here quickly." I say

"Is everyone ok?"Lloyd asks around at the group of ninja dusting themselves off.

"yeah." Everyone said in unison.

"That's good." Lloyd said."I think it's time to head back to the Bounty and tell Sensei Wu what happened and if this figure is any serious threat to use and Ninjago."

"Good idea Lloyd if Wu can tell us if she has a weakness we can take her down!" I quickly said.

* * *

 _{On the Bounty]_

"So how are we going to defeat this person who can use all the elements at their finger tips?" Cole asks Wu.

"I do not know if I can get Masarcko I can maybe find something in the scrolls and history."

"Will I be able to help you guys defeat this person?"

"I don't know if you will be able to fight since you aren't very good at" Lloyd says before I interrupt him.

"Using sword I get it but I will not let this slide I will come with you if you like it or not!" I yell and get the "how did you know what I was going to say" look." And by the way I can also train you know right and I'm not completely useless and I will help you take down this guy even if I die in the process! It's not like I have any one to mourn if I die!" I say looking annoyed.

 _The ninja look at me with pity and sadness because of my sudden outburst. I hate pity it makes me feel weak and defenceless!_ My gaze softened.

"I'm sorry I don't have a family unlike you guys I don't even know if my family is alive or not but I'm sorry about my sudden outburst." I said.

"Umm don't blame yourself Shade it is normal to feel sad if you can't remember you past." Nya said with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I will be outside for a bit to let off some steam call I you need me" I say before I walk out.

 _Click_

* * *

 _[Kai's POV]_

"Well that was awkward." Jay says breaking the long awkward silence.

"So shall we continue what we were discussing before that outbreak?"

"Umm, yes we will call Masacko over and see if any scrolls have a clue of what we're up against."

"Kai can you train Shade with swords and Nya can you teach her how to control her powers?" Wu asks me and my sister.

"Well we will try our best Sensei Wu." We said in unison.


	7. AN

**I been having problems in my household and stuff and I don't want to talk about it and I hope you guys can understand and forgive the updates and that goes for my other story but if I find any things of the season 6 and the movie I will post it up so I'm so sorry I hope you understand.**

 **NwN going out [I will still be on and I will come back!] ;] soo sorry**


End file.
